


my last days (tell me to stay)

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Love Confession, canon AU, sappy raven, soft luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Raven catches Luna leaving in the middle of the night and tries to convince her to stay.





	my last days (tell me to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> sea mechanic has taken over my life, honestly

Raven knew she was going to leave. It didn’t take much to figure out. One look after the fourth time Abby extracted bone marrow from her spine, and Raven knew. Luna wouldn’t be staying on the island much longer. And the thought of it broke her heart—what little she had left to break.

Luna had been there for her, comforted her, calmed her, held her, whispered soothing words into her ear. For the first time in a long time (since Gina), Raven felt less alone. Luna made Raven feel…well, she made her feel _something._ Something that hadn’t been there in what felt like forever.

And now she was just going to leave. She was going to walk out the door, take the boat, and sail into the water until she was lost at sea. She would die out there on the ocean. Raven figured it was a death she wanted, a death she’d always prepared for, but Raven wasn’t ready.

It was the end of the world, but Raven wasn’t ready to die.

She wasn’t ready to die alone.

Swinging her legs over the bed, she pulled up some shorts and slipped on a tank top before clicking her brace into place and tip toeing out of her room. She would make Luna stay. Well, she would try. She would try to make her stay for herself. It was selfish and it was wrong but she couldn’t lose her. She couldn’t lose the woman who made her _feel_ again.

When she got to the front of the mansion, she saw Luna’s silhouette near the door. If she’d arrived any later, then Luna would be gone and she’d have taken the rest of Raven with her.

Raven stopped a few feet behind the woman, her heart thumping like crazy. She clenched and unclenched her fists, the anxiety building inside of her. Before, she knew exactly what she was going to say, but now, now she had no idea.

But it was Luna who broke the silence. “You and Abby are nowhere closer to finding the cure as you were when we first arrived here.” She turned to face Raven, eyes as sad as the first day they met back in the med-bay of Arkadia. “I’m growing weaker by the passing days and I am tired.” Luna looked out the large glass doors, up at the dark purple-blue-green sky. It wasn’t supposed to be that color, Raven knew. It was three in the morning and the sky was supposed to be black, but the radiation was changing it. “If the world is going to end, then let it end.” Luna’s voice was soft and calm as always, not moved by their impending doom.

“If the world ends then you’ll be the only one left. You’ll be all alone.” Though Raven was sure that didn’t matter to Luna, but she had to try.

Luna shrugged unfazed and turned back to the door, somehow closer though Raven hadn’t seen her move towards it. “I’m already alone.” She muttered.

“You’re not alone!” Raven shouted, her fists tightly bawled. Her emotions were flaring, her anger simmering. How could Luna not see that? How could she be so blind as to what was in front of her? Taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply, Raven repeated, more quietly and calmly, “You’re not alone.” Her voice was pleading, begging for Luna to just _listen._

And Luna did. She stepped back and turned to Raven, silent, waiting for her to go on.

Raven bit her lip and looked away, unsure of what to say. Should she tell Luna the truth? Should she make up a lie? She sat on the arm of the chair beside her, the throbbing in her leg finally registering in her brain. She rubbed her temples, sighing internally. _Screw it._ She thought, looking up to Luna, who was still patiently waiting.

“I—I think I love you.” Raven finally admitted. And Luna stayed silent still, but her eyes were alight and her brows were raised. So, Raven went on, wringing her hands nervously, “I know it’s only been a week but, Luna, I… I think I love you.” She furrowed her brows and shook her head, correcting herself, “No, I do. I love you.” She began pacing around the living room, arms crossed. “I gave up on finding love a long time ago because, well, everyone I’ve ever loved has… But with you, when I’m with you, when I look at you, I just…feel like I’m floating and my stomach gets knotty and I forget what to say sometimes, which is annoying because I _always_ know what to say.” She laughed breathlessly and finally looked at Luna, a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes, because there she was, spilling her heart out, and all Luna was doing was just _staring._ But it was too late to stop now, so Raven wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, “Maybe it’s crazy. Maybe it’s too fast. And maybe it’s a waste of time since the world is ending and we can’t save it, but Luna, the world _is_ ending, and I…want to spend my last days with you.”

Silence enveloped the room. The two girls stared at each other, Raven breathing heavily, eyes brimming with tears, and Luna stoic, standing and watching her. She’d said too much. She probably ruined it. Luna was going to leave and—

“I’ve lost everyone, too.” Luna’s soft voice filled the room and echoed around Raven. “I know the pain inside of you.”

And Raven could have laughed. She was surprised she didn’t. She’d just poured her heart out and that was all Luna could say. But at least it was something. “It’s consuming.” She agreed.

Luna stepped towards Raven so that there were only inches between them. “Tell me to stay.” She whispered.

Raven’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Tell me to stay.” Luna repeated, her dark eyes meeting Raven’s. Slowly, hesitantly, she grabbed Raven’s hands in her own and held them loosely, afraid of overstepping, afraid she would pull away despite her confession.

Raven’s pulse was rapid, the butterflies in her stomach multiplying. “Stay. Not for the Nightblood Cure, but for me. Stay for me.” Her voice cracked through the ever growing lump in her throat, and her hands tightened around Luna’s. She nodded, and choking on a sob-laugh, Raven pulled the woman against her into a tight hug.

They held each other in the middle of the dark room. Silent and crying, they held each other up and they held each other together. For the sake of themselves, they didn’t let go.

“I’m tired, Raven.” Luna spoke into her hair. “I’m tired of being poked and stabbed and I’m tired of Abby taking parts of me away.”

“I know.” Raven stroked her hair. She pulled away slightly, holding Luna’s face in her hands.  “I know you are. But it’s almost over. It’s almost over.” She promised, offering Luna a small smile. Luna smiled and nodded, pressing her forehead against Raven’s. After a few more minutes of silence, Raven twined her fingers with Luna’s and began pulling her to the back of the house. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Luna asked, though she didn’t pull away and let Raven lead her down the hall.

“To my room. Back to bed.” Raven said simply.

Luna quirked a brow, a small frown forming on her lips. “You’re still scared I’m going to leave.”

“No,” Raven turned back to her, grinning. “I just want to sleep with you.”

 

 

“I love you, too.” Luna whispered later that night, her body tangled around Raven’s. One arm was wrapped around her back, holding Raven against her chest while the other played with her hair.

Raven smiled against Luna’s bare chest, nuzzling closer to her.

The world was ending.

They couldn’t save it.

They were going to die.

But in their last days, they would be happy and they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> something quick. idk. i just love sea mechanic and will take every opportunity to write it.


End file.
